


Galahad's Multi-orgasm Training

by Ellen_H



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H
Summary: 蛋哈（EH）。这一切看起来都很完美，可是Harry却一直对一件事耿耿于怀，就是他实在是有些跟不上年轻人的精力。





	Galahad's Multi-orgasm Training

一个平静的夜晚，两个人一起坐在沙发上忙着处理自己的工作。但哈利似乎有些心不在焉。  
年龄差。  
每当Harry想到这，他就一阵难受。Eggsy是个好伴侣。不仅日常生活里很照顾他，在床上也是非常体贴，一定会确保Harry是享受其中的。这一切看起来都很完美，可是Harry却一直对一件事耿耿于怀，就是他实在是有些跟不上年轻人的精力。他似乎总是坚持不到Eggsy高潮的时候就自己早早先去了，然后就一直在不应期中无力地瘫在床上任由Eggsy在他的后穴肆意进出。他甚至感觉有些对不起Eggsy，但是他恋人似乎并不在意。  
“哎...”Harry叹了口气，传进Eggsy的耳朵里。  
“怎么了Harry？”年轻人扭头关切地看着他。  
“...没。”  
Harry迫于面子并不想提这件事，但Eggsy却一直盯着他，颇有一副要问出个什么的架势。  
“......Eggsy，你...你，你觉得我还能满足你吗？我是说，性方面的...”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为......”Harry脸有些发热，深吸了一口气，“因为你每次，都能坚持很久，而我每次都，都比你先......”  
Eggsy的手搭上Harry的大腿并安慰性地摸了摸，“Harry，我爱你，而且我很喜欢很喜欢和你做。你在我心里永远是最辣的Harry Hart，不要这样想。”  
“谢谢。可是我...我自己有点...我很抱歉。我想要让你感觉更好。我不止一次地愧疚...唔...”话音未落，就被Eggsy突如其来的吻给堵了回去。Eggsy的舌头温柔地安抚着Harry的情绪。像是要抹去Harry那不该有的愧疚感，他用力汲取着Harry口腔内的空气和津液，直到Harry有些氧气不足闷哼着想要推开他，才有些不舍地分离。  
“你干嘛...”  
“谢谢你这么在意我地感受，Harry。我真的一点不满也没有。能和你在一起我做梦也没有想到过。”Eggsy笑着，手心覆上Harry的手背，“可是这也不仅仅是我的感受，也是你的感受。如果你想要变得更...持久，我也有主意。”  
Eggsy解开了自己身上的浴袍，令旁边的Harry非常不解。  
“跪到我前面来，相信我。”  
Harry一肚子疑问，但是他想也许Eggsy真的是有什么法子，于是他听话地跪在地上等着下一步指令。  
“我在一本书上看到，你可以先从自慰开始练习，控制你的射精。”  
“？！”Harry向他投出难以置信的目光，僵在原地。  
“听说，只要你学会绷紧会阴，就可以隐约体验到女性才会有的多重高潮*。”  
“可是我为什么现在要自...要这样？”  
“这样一开始比较容易控制。也是书上说的。”  
“...我就信你该死的书一次。可是我为什么还看起来是要给你，口活？”  
“我可以帮到你，相信我吧Harry，不会害你的。”  
Harry认命似的点了点头，也解开了自己的浴袍，右手握住自己的阴茎开始上下撸动。Eggsy捏住Harry的下巴，示意他张嘴。年长者听话地张开含住Eggsy的前端吮吸并用舌头描绘着轮廓。Harry的鼻息打在肉茎上，使Eggsy舒服得将手插入Harry栗色松软的头发来回抚摸。看到自己导师的手同时也在卖力抚慰着自己的模样，他觉得自己下面那根又胀大了一圈。  
“哈啊...Harry，做的很棒。记得不要太急。”  
“哼嗯...”Harry含糊不清地回应了一声，沉溺在情欲中的他羞耻感也逐渐散去，面色泛起潮红且反而开始去卖力讨好Eggsy。  
“嗯...嗯...你快射了吗？”  
Harry点点头，加快了手上的动作，仿佛已经忘记自己还得控制这档事儿。Eggsy看差不多了，抓着Harry的头用力往自己胯下一按，逼迫他做了个深喉。即将攀上顶峰的Harry被这突如其来的刺激吓到，连忙往后退，手上的动作也停了下来，同时也不自觉地收紧了下面的肌肉。  
“Eggsy！”  
“对不起亲爱的，但是不要忘了你的目的啊。”Eggsy手指揉了揉Harry的嘴唇，“继续吧，再试一次。”  
Harry稍微平复了一下，决定继续专注于手上的动作。Eggsy在旁边不断用“做得很好”、“你真棒”之类的话鼓励他，他也逐渐对这种控制熟练起来，忍住了好几轮即将到来的射精欲。  
“Eggsy...啊...我...”Harry再次察觉到了强烈的射精感，所以他还是照例收紧了会阴处的肌肉，可是有种奇异的感觉慢慢升起而且渐渐明显，直到他的身体开始忍不住地颤抖起来。  
“啊！Eggsy、Eggsy！我...我不行了，忍不住...唔啊...！”Harry紧闭双眼，感受高潮带来的隐约快感。  
Eggsy看着Harry不停发抖的身体，知道他的方法似乎成功了。  
“没关系，Harry。你做到了！你没有射哦。”  
听到这话，Harry睁开眼睛看向下面，发现自己真的没有射出来，阴茎依然挺立还滴着透明的前液。  
这时，Eggsy把Harry从地上拉了起来并让他坐在了自己的腿上，从沙发旁小矮桌的抽屉里拿出润滑剂挤了一大堆在自己的手指。然后他将手伸进Harry的睡袍中，两根手指不算困难地探入年长者的后穴。  
“呃...Eggsy...”Harry依然需要一些时间适应。他的双手环住青年，把头埋在青年的脖颈里尝试着深呼吸放松好让手指更加顺畅地进出。Eggsy稍稍偏头，凑到Harry的耳边柔声安抚着他，一只手不紧不慢地扩张，而另一只揉捏着那软乎的臀瓣，让Harry没过多久就卸下了紧张的感觉，内心开始逐渐渴望被更加粗实的东西填满。  
“可、可以了。”  
“好的Harry...”  
Eggsy抽出手指，终于将自己已经硬了很久的阳具对准那已经充分扩张和润滑的部位缓缓插了进去。  
“嗯！”肠道被填满传来一阵钝痛，Harry闷哼一声，但还是忍住了去狠咬一口始作俑者的冲动。毕竟这事儿还是自己提出来的，他不想再让年轻人还受什么小伤。他干脆坐立了起来，双手撑着Eggsy厚实的胸膛开始自己上下挪动。  
“Harry...”他甜腻的唤着年长者的名字。考虑到年龄的问题他们并没有做过很多次骑乘位。看着Harry因为不得要领的动作而忍着不适的面庞，Eggsy心里泛起阵阵暖意。他决定再帮一把，于是双手按住了Harry的腰，开始配合节奏用力往更深处顶去。  
“哈啊！...Eg...！再...再快一点...！”Harry的动作越来越大，身上的睡袍早已滑下去一半挂在他的手臂处，还未被照顾到的阴茎上下摇晃着。他想射了，想要用手去阻止，想要和Eggsy一起，却被Eggsy快一步握住。  
“可不能让你一下就学会了，”Eggsy坏笑着说，“还想多看你练习几次呢~”  
他不顾对方的反抗快速撸动着，不一会儿，Harry就哭喊着释放在了他的手里。突然收紧的肠壁也使他有些坚持不住了，于是他干脆趁着Harry还没从高潮中恢复出来的时候最后冲刺了几下，最后他拔了出来，也射在了Harry的腹部。  
“就知道你没按安什么好心！”趴在他身上休息了一会儿，Harry从Eggsy身上下来，慵懒地摊在沙发上不想再挪动一寸。  
“我只是觉得你自慰的样子也好看极了，我还没看够嘛。”  
“滚！”

·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
你们看够了嘛？我是没有。


End file.
